


Twin-Sized Mattress

by grilledtrees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Drug Use, F/F, Horror, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Horror, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-graphic death, Pharmercy, Recreational Drug Use, not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: Angela went missing.Fareeha finds out things she wish she never knew.





	1. Forest

**Author's Note:**

> "I think perhaps all of us go a little crazy sometimes."  
> \- Robert Bloch, Psycho

 

Fareeha stood at the entrance into the forest, just off of a trail that leads to the highway. She clutched her flashlight in her right hand, and made her way in. Hanzo told her about the creature that lives here, though she didn't exactly believe him. It was a silly tale, Fareeha thought, nothing more than a tale to scare me away from here. If she recalled, somewhere in this forest, Zenyatta lived here in a shrine. She shook her head of the unnecessary thought and moved forward quickly, her palms sweating. It was raining, but she still felt hot in this jacket. 

She moved further and further into the forest before she became uneasy at how silent it was, aside from the rain. She thought about calling out Angela's name, but her voice was caught in her throat. She heard rustling nearby and whipped around and shone her flashlight at where she suspected the sound came from. She thought back to what Hanzo had said and shivered. From the cold, she thought. 

_"This creature, Fareeha, lurks in the forest. It's best to stay away," Hanzo said, in a solemn voice. "Angela could be out there, Hanzo. I'm going. Stop trying to scare me out of going, okay?," Fareeha snapped at him, grabbing her bag and getting up from her seat. Everyone else in the class was gone. "I am warning you, Fareeha. Once it grabs you, it will not let go," Hanzo glowered at Fareeha, and for the first time, Fareeha saw how tired he looked. So very, very tired. "I've already decided," Fareeha replied shortly, her patience wearing thin with the short man. "Fine. Visit Zenyatta afterwards," Hanzo sighed, turning away._

Weird. That's all she could think about this situation. She continued moving forward, her heart racing, before she hears what sounds like a... voice? 

"Angela?," She calls out, and all is still again. She can feel the wetness start to soak through her jacket. It starts raining harder. "Angela?!," She cries out, rapidly moving her flashlight around. It lands on something pale, something grotesque-looking. Its flesh was cracked, torn at some parts. It had broken off horns, and it seemingly had its lower jaw ripped off, and Fareeha froze in terror. It rushed towards her, and grabbed her leg. It pulled her towards it, and Fareeha saw its disgusting eyes. 

She thrashed about, hitting it with her flashlight as hard as she could before it finally let go. It stood still for a moment, and Fareeha scooted far away from it as possible, scrambling to get up. Her flashlight was gone, and she ran hard. She could feel its slimy hands on her leg, she could feel its breath on her face. She saw cracks of lighting above her, lighting up the forest. She ran harder than she ever had, even in her track meets, her basketball games. 

She knew she was crying, but she couldn't feel the tears. She ran hard, before tripping over a tree root, sending her flying forward. 

"Oh fuck!," She cried out in pain, struggling to get up and to keep running. Her knees and hands stung, and she knew she was probably bleeding. "Get away," She screamed, and screamed and screamed until she could no longer scream. She finally burst out of the forest onto the highway, where she saw a truck coming towards her. It screeched to a stop, and she didn't see who it was until they got closer. 

"Fareeha?," a familiar voice called out, "What are you doin' out here?" 

Her mind barely had time to register what she was doing until she ran to him, fear and panic still coursing through her body. 

"It- it-," Fareeha struggled, pointing towards the forest and Jesse gave her a weird look before putting her in his truck. 

Before they fully left, there was another crack of thunder, and she saw the creature staring directly at her. 

"What are ya' doin' out here, darlin'?," Jesse asked, again, seeing as he got no clear answer before. Fareeha, shaking, doesn't answer, and keeps sobbing.

He notices the blood that's dripping onto his seat, but he doesn't dare complain. 


	2. Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela hasn't been to school in a week.
> 
> Fareeha worries. The police aren't doing anything.
> 
> Hana and Jesse talk relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Horror is the removal of masks."  
> -Robert Bloch

 

12/05/XX

it hurts. 

Angela hasn't been at school for a week. Her parents won't answer their phone. I've been worried sick. Mum says that they're on vacation or something but I know that isn't true. Angela would have told me, I know it. We've been dating for a year. She would have said if she were leaving. She would find a way to message me. 

I tried telling the police this, and since my mom is on the police team, I thought maybe they'd take it seriously, but they haven't. At all. It's frustrating because I know something is going on, this isn't normal. 

this is far from normal, something is wrong and I know it. 

 

* * *

 

 

Fareeha heard a knock at her door, and shut her computer quickly. "Habibi?," Her mum called through the door. Fareeha stood up and opened it quickly, much to Ana's surprise. It typically took some coaxing nowadays. "Yes, mum?," Fareeha asked, trying to look as impatient as she felt. She had to finish the diary post, even if only she read it. She had to, to make sure what was happening was real and not a figment of her imagination (no matter how much she wanted it to be.) "Jesse and Hana are here, they asked for you," Ana said with a sly smile. Fareeha gave her mum a look, one that they both knew very well. "Fine, I'll go see what they want," Fareeha sighed, and headed downstairs after closing her door. "Hey Fareeha," Jesse greets, and Hana grinned at her. Hana always did that, greeted people with grins instead of words. Not that Fareeha minded, no, it was just Hana's thing. "Would you like to go to the lake with us?," Hana asked, twirling her hair and gave Fareeha puppydog eyes. "Well, I was kinda in the middle of something," Fareeha started but quickly trailed off when she saw Jesse was also doing the puppydog eyes. Fareeha pinched the bridge of her nose, and glanced back at her mum. Ana gave her a quick nod, and Fareeha shrugged, "Fine." It was a reluctant agreement, but both Hana and Jesse cheered when she said yes. "Thank god you said yes, otherwise it'd be me and cowboy here," Hana teased, to which Jesse grumbled something of an insult. The trio squeezed into Jesse's truck, with Hana being the smallest, in the middle. 

On the way there, with Jesse's static country music playing, they went on the road that went through the forest. As kids, Jesse and Fareeha had once played there, but now it left Fareeha extremely uneasy, with the way that it seemed so menacing now. Fareeha struggled to remain rational about the forest, but something, something that was so persistent in her mind told her to get away, to never come down this road again. She stared out the window, and for a moment she thought she saw something move in the forest. Fareeha's breath hitched. "Hey, we're almost there," Hana announced, turning off the country music. Fareeha jumped slightly, and tore her eyes away from the forest. The uneasiness didn't pass as quickly as she had hoped, but she was at least glad to be out of the forest range. 

As the three headed out, Fareeha watched Hana stretch her arms above her head. Hana was one of Fareeha's best friends despite only knowing her for a year. Fareeha had met Hana when Hana was just a freshman, and when Angela and Fareeha had barely started to date in junior year. Fareeha moved her eyes towards Jesse, who was taking out a joint. She had known Jesse since kindergarten, when Ana used to babysit him whenever Gabe and Jack were busy with work. Fareeha shook her head, and smiled warmly at the two of them. They were her best friends in this world, and she knew they felt the same kind of love towards her. "Shall we?," Hana spoke up, grinning slyly at Jesse and Fareeha. "Wait- Wait. I forgot my swimsuit," Fareeha said, to which Hana wiggled her eyebrows and replied, "You don't need a swimsuit to go swimming." 

Hana took off her shirt and skirt, leaving her in just a bra and underwear. Fareeha glanced at Jesse who shrugged, laughing and followed Hana's lead. Fareeha then decided to follow their leads. No one else was here, anyway, Fareeha reasoned. Hana took a hold of Fareeha and Jesse's hand, and started running towards the dock. Fareeha, for the first time in a while, laughed freely. As they jumped in, Fareeha had only one thought.

That a hot, sticky August day like this truly stood no match. 

* * *

 

An hour later, after their swimming was done, the trio decided to sit on the back of Jesse's truck. It was silent for a little while before Hana said, "So, relationships." Fareeha raised a brow at Hana and laughed. Hana laughed too, deciding it was silly to ask Fareeha. "Jesse, are you seeing anyone?," Hana asked, poking at his stomach. Fareeha and Hana see him look away, blushing furiously. Hana yelled, and Fareeha simply grins. "You're totally seeing someone!," Hana accused, to which Jesse shakes his head quickly, getting water droplets on Fareeha. "You are!," Hana argued, and Jesse argued back, "Am not!" Hana yelled, "Are too!" 

It went back and forth like that, and Fareeha couldn't help but feel a comfortable feeling wash over her. 

Until she looked across the lake and saw-

Her. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01/19/XX


	3. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha sees her and runs towards her. 
> 
> Jesse talks to Gabe and Jack about Angela. 
> 
> Hana struggles with her own fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There is something at work in my soul, which I do not understand."  
> \- Mary Shelley, Frankenstein

 

The moment Fareeha saw her, she took off running. Hana and Jesse didn't have time to react before Fareeha was off the truck and racing around to the other side of the lake. Fareeha's feet were searing from pain of the hot ground and the rocks that were stabbing at her feet. "Angela?!," Fareeha yelled, running even harder now. Jesse at this point, decided to follow Fareeha. "Stay here, Hana," Jesse said, putting on his shoes. "But-," Hana started but Jesse cut her off. "Don't want anyone stealing my truck," He said and Hana didn't argue with him. 

* * *

 

Hana waited for them for a while, feeling a bit of unease rise up when they didn't return for five minutes. She looked at her watch anxiously, and then back at the forest. That's when she heard it, the low rumbling in the sky. Hana looked up at the sky and saw the clouds start to move in quickly. "Oh. Oh god damn it," Hana cursed, and got off the truck and went into the truck. Hana got dressed quickly, and slipped on her shoes, and waited. Waited and waited for them to come back before the storm struck, but unfortunately, that wouldn't happen. At the first crack of lightning, Hana jumped. She went to turn on the truck, and saw that the keys weren't in. She frowned, "Just my luck that Jesse has the keys and there's a thunder storm." The thunder rolled in, making Hana squeeze her eyes shut. "It'll be over soon, Hana," Hana whispered, covering her ears. She took a deep breath in, but it didn't help. The tears started rolling down her eyes and she squeezed her eyes tighter, and tried desperately to make the noise go away.

* * *

 

Fareeha didn't hear the thunder over her own beating heart that was resonating in her head. Her feet kept pounding away at the ground, as she called out Angela's name. It wasn't long before her feet gave way and she fell onto the ground. "Angela!," Fareeha yelled once more, hoping that this time, Angela would peak out from behind a tree and say, "Got you!". But it didn't happen. Fareeha sobbed into the ground, as the rain started to drip onto her body. She shivered like crazy, but couldn't bring herself to get up. Her feet were bloody, and aching, much like her spirit. Just moments ago, she was happy, and it was sunny, hot and bright. Now it was humid, the rain cold, and cloudy. She heard her name being called but didn't make an effort to call back. Her throat was raw, but she kept sobbing. Sobbing, and sobbing, only stopping to catch her breath. "Angela," Fareeha whispered, "Where are you?" She felt something grab at her legs, and she froze. The fear rose quickly, and the feeling was so, so familiar. But when she looked, nothing was there except Jesse making his way towards her. She ignored the feeling of fear and let Jesse help her up.

* * *

 

When they reunited with Hana, they saw the girl crying quietly in the truck. Fareeha climbed in and hugged Hana close to her body, as they made their way back to the town. Though, as they passed the forest once more, Fareeha ignored it. She refused to even look at it. It made her feel so, so sick. Especially now. That feeling of something grabbing at her legs, then nothing being there made Fareeha shiver. As they dropped Hana off, and it was just Jesse and her, Jesse turned off the radio and glanced at Fareeha curiously. Maybe it was a worried look, Fareeha couldn't tell. "What was that all about?," Jesse asked, driving to Fareeha's house now. "What was what about?," Fareeha questioned, tense. She tried giving Jesse a look that said, 'Do not tread any further.', but Jesse ignored it. "You know what, Fareeha. You just ran off, got yourself hurt, what am I supposed to tell your mom?," Jesse asked, cocking his head slightly as they turned into her street. "You don't have to tell her anything. I've been hurt worse before," Fareeha snipped, and Jesse sheepishly looked away. He knew their relationship was strained, and Ana was more of a mother to him than she was to Fareeha, but sometimes he forgot just how strained it was. "Look, all I mean is- I care about you. I've been your friend since kindergarten. Just- I know something's going on with you. You seem angrier lately," Jesse bit his lip, pulling up to Fareeha's house. "Wouldn't you be?," Fareeha questioned, quietly, "Wouldn't you be angry if... if the person you loved was missing and no one is doing anything about it? Wouldn't you be angry?" That was all that was said, and all that was left unsaid would stay unsaid, as Fareeha climbed out of the truck. Jesse watched her limp up to her house. He turned away and left to his own home.

When Jesse got home, he saw his dads on the couch watching some dumb movie. "Hey uh, dads?," Jesse spoke out, putting his keys on the hook. The hook was a little souvenir from when Jesse went to New Mexico to meet his birth mom, and he adored it as much as he wished it didn't remind him of that experience. "Yeah, what's up?," His dad, Gabe, asked, looking at him with a raised brow. He knew he had to approach the topic carefully. His dad, Jack, was captain on the police force in this town. And of course, his other dad would be too. "I just had a question," Jesse said, rubbing the back of his head. His dads seemed to be relaxed enough to where they wouldn't get super mad at him for butting into their business. "Shoot," Gabe said, as he paused the movie. "Well, it's just-," Jesse started, fumbling with his hat in his hands. "Spit it out," Jack sighed. "I was just wondering about Angela," He blurted, eyeing his dads. They both sighed, while Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. "What about her? Fareeha still on that?," Jack asked. Jesse shrugged, "It's just- I think it's weird too. She goes missing and now it's raining in the summer..." "First of all, Jesse, she did not go  _missing,_ " Gabe said, putting the word missing in air quotes, "Second of all, weather is just weird." "But it doesn't rain here in the summer- ever," Jesse argued. Part of Jesse wanted to believe in was for Fareeha's sake but even he himself couldn't help but sense something was weird. "Jesse, her parents messaged us, said they were going to Switzerland for a vacation," Jack said, grabbing the remote to resume the movie. "Okay, but isn't it weird how they messaged and didn't just, I dunno, come over and tell you themselves? Considering they're technically neighbors and we can house sit?," Jesse said, to which his fathers both groaned. "Jesse- drop it. If they aren't back in a month, then we'll investigate. Okay?," Gabe said, clearly now annoyed. Jesse nodded, though he wasn't too happy with the outcome of that conversation. A month? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abiit nemine salutato


	4. No Angels, No Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha gets a message from a stranger on Overwatch, a chat site for people in the town. 
> 
> Hana and Brigitte talk.
> 
> Jesse visits an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01110010 01110101 01101110
> 
> 01110010 01110101 01101110
> 
> 01110010 01110101 01101110

 

It's been a week since seeing- or thinking that Fareeha had seen her girlfriend. She still didn't give up, looking for any traces of where exactly Angela went. She made her way to her laptop, and opened it up. Her diary entry was still there, thankfully. She moved the mouse to click save. Fareeha was about to get up when a chat bubble popped up in Overwatch. She hesitated. She really did not want to look at it, anxious it was someone from school asking about Angela. It wouldn't be surprising. Still, she opened it up and saw it was from someone named takeandgive. 

**takeandgive: Is this Fareeha? I'm Moira.**

 

Fareeha thought about anyone that she could think of to remind her of the name 'Moira', but nothing came to mind. She felt somewhat uneasy knowing that this complete stranger knew her name. Fareeha shrugged it off, and responded;

 

**TheEyeOfHorus: Who?**

 

Not even a second later, the other person replied.

**takeandgive: Moira.**

**TheEyeOfHorus: That doesn't help. How did you find this account?**

**takeandgive: McCree gave it to me. I'm an old friend of his, you could say.**

**TheEyeOfHorus: And?**

**takeandgive: I'm Angela's ex. Perhaps she's never told you of me.**

 

Fareeha was slightly taken aback. She knows it's not Angela's place to tell her about her exes, and Fareeha knew to respect her wishes- but Angela usually talked freely about her exes. Fareeha was just surprised that she never heard of Moira before.

 

**TheEyeOfHorus: Well if you're an ex, why should I know about you?**

**takeandgive: Fair enough. But cutting the chitchat, I heard Angela went missing. I can't do much, seeing as I am in Ireland at the moment. But I can get a friend to help.**

**TheEyeOfHorus: She's not missing.**

**takeandgive: I believe you. That town- something is really off about it, no? I'll send my friend your details. Though I do warn you, she is a hacker.**

 

**takeandgive is offline**

 

Fareeha, though not entirely trusting of Moira, did appreciate her offer to help. She just wasn't sure about this hacker character. She put her hair up and decided to do some more searching about this town.

* * *

 

 

Hana made her way over to the cafe most people frequented. Brig's Coffee. The sign was hung over the small shop and she walked in, putting her away her umbrella. It was strange for it to rain so often in this town. Especially since it is summer and August. She gave a heavy sigh, pulling out a 5 dollar bill and made her way over to the counter to see her friend, Brigitte. When they had first met, Hana was exhausted from pulling an all-nighter just to stream and didn't know how to properly say Brig's name, so she simply called her Brig. "Hey, Hana," Brig greeted, cheerfully. Hana always wondered how she does it-

how she seems to cheery everyday. But she didn't dare ask, too afraid of how she'd react. "Hey," Hana yawned, handing Brig her fiver. "The usual?" "Ah, yeah. Thanks Brig." "No problem. Go ahead and have a seat, I'll sit with you for a second," Brig smiled and Hana looked away. Brig, to Hana, was a sunflower. Too bright and too beautiful. Hana sometimes felt guilty about feeling that way about her friend, but she didn't bother trying to suppress her feelings. 

Only a few minutes later, Brig came by with the coffee. "Not busy today?," Hana asked, taking a sip of the coffee. Brig shook her head, resting her head on the palm of her hand. "Ah," Hana said, avoiding looking too much at Brig. Sometimes she thought about holding Brig's hands and just the thought alone made her incredibly happy- though, she'd rather not ruin her friendship with the other girl. "Anyway, I heard about Angela. Does Fareeha really think she went missing?," Brig asked and Hana scowled at her, tensing up. "What? You don't?," Hana asked, with a slight edge to her voice. Brig laughed lightly, "Calm down, Hana. I do think it's weird that Angela went off the grid before leaving." Hana perked up, tilting her head at Brig.

"What?," Hana asked. "Huh? I mean, she didn't post for a while before just going to Switzerland... Also, I noticed something really weird, actually," Brig said, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I mean- lots of people go a while without posting," Hana tried and Brig nodded her head at that but continued, "Hana, but what I noticed is that sometimes she'll post a status on Overwatch- just for it to go down literal seconds later. I've seen it  _once._ It was all numbers." "That's... really weird," Hana said, thinking about how to relay this information to Fareeha. "Anyway... you free after 6?," Brig asked, awkwardly trying to shift the mood. Hana appreciated the effort, and she nodded. "Cool! Let's go to the movies!," Brig said, with a wide grin. Hana flushed immediately, almost choking on her drink.

* * *

 

 

Jesse knew today was going to be rough, and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it sober. It wasn't impossible- it was just damn near. As he packed the firewhiskey into the passenger seat of his pickup, he thought of all the things he had to tell his old friend, Genji. On the way there, he decided to drive in silence. It wasn't as comforting as he thought it'd be, especially after passing the forest and lake. He remembered playing with Genji out in the forest and showing him around when he first moved here. Yeah, Genji was nearly two years younger than him but they still became best friends. Even Fareeha became close to Genji, treating him like a younger brother. 

He brushed off the feeling of nostalgia. At the funeral of Genji, that's when Jesse and Fareeha met Hanzo. He knew of his existence but they hadn't formally met before the incident. As he passed the lake, he thought of how Hanzo and Jesse shared their mourning by driving late at night together to the cliff passed the lake that many called the Youth cliff. It was a 20 minute drive they'd take every night together. It eventually stopped when Hanzo started to accept what happened, but Jesse would still go to that cliff. He liked how the dark sea would bang against the cliff. He liked the solitude, he could get to think. 

Eventually, he made it to the cemetery. Jesse grabbed the firewhiskey and made his way to Genji's spot. He sometimes found himself wondering if Zenyatta would visit Genji still, or if Zenyatta would still stay in that forest. Then he saw flowers on Genji's grave and he swallowed heavily. Jesse sat himself down in front of the grave. He popped open the firewhiskey and explained all to Genji of what had happened. The weather, Angela, Fareeha, Hana, Hanzo, anything he could think of telling the ghost of his friend. He knew he was listening. After all, 

Genji was always somewhere nearby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01010111 01100101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101001 01110110 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01110000 01110011 00101110


	5. iolite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana tells Fareeha what happened.
> 
> The hacker contacts Fareeha.
> 
> Jesse hears something on the radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01101100 01100101 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101

 

Fareeha stared at Hana in disbelief. "That's what Brig said, anyway," Hana said, her eyes averted. "So she's... okay?," Fareeha murmured, more to herself than anyone. Her brows furrowed, and she glanced at Jesse, who shrugged helplessly. "Well, we don't know. The posts go down seconds after they're even uploaded," Hana supplies. Fareeha looks at the two, and she suddenly feels incredibly exhausted. What is happening with her girlfriend? Did Angela really just... ghost her? Fareeha shakes her head and bites at her fingernail. "What do I do?," Fareeha's voice comes out small- something the other two aren't used to. Hana wants to hug Fareeha, but touching was something usually weird for all three of them. No one said anything, before Fareeha looked up, seemingly past them. "Fareeha?," Jesse questioned, but it didn't seem to register. 

"Huh?," She spoke, startled. "I'm sorry," Hana spoke softly and Fareeha just gave her a small smile to reassure the younger girl. "I'm just- I'm going home," is all Fareeha says after that, and Hana and Jesse look at each other. 

* * *

 

Fareeha sat down at her laptop and opened it. A new message popped up in the Overwatch site chat. From... Sombra?

 

**Sombra: yo is this fareeha?**

 

Fareeha sighed in relief. She had a sinking suspicion this was the hacker. 

 

**TheEyeofHorus: I take it this is the hacker friend Moira told me about.**

**Sombra: yea. heard yr gf went missing or somethin?**

**TheEyeofHorus: Yeah, that's what I think. Or something bad happened to her.**

**Sombra: hmm.. you think? no concrete proof or anything??**

**TheEyeofHorus: No. But my friend told me she saw a video of Angela being posted with numbers in the caption on the site.**

 

Fareeha hoped the hacker could help. This hacker was the only lead she had at the moment and she would rather not lose it. 

A few minutes passed and Fareeha felt the hope drain out of her. 

 

**Sombra: found it. sending you the video. but not gonna lie to you- it's kind of... creepy.**

**TheEyeofHorus: Thank you. I'll watch it.**

**Sombra: don't forget- if you ever need me just mention my name. i'm like batman.**

**Sombra is offline**

 

Fareeha looked at the link that Sombra had sent. It would be a lie if she weren't nervous- mostly due to what the hacker had said about it being creepy. Fareeha took a deep breath and hit play. 

At first it was Angela, and she was laying in bed. She waved at the camera, flashing her smile- the braces that had blue rubber bands were still on her. "Hey, Fareeha," the static voice of Angela said. Fareeha jumped. "So today, I went to the forest, right? I wanted to talk to Zen about something. Oh! And uh... today is officially the end of summer break! I saw you, Jesse and Hana at the lake." Fareeha felt her heart stop. Then the video froze, before cutting back to Angela in a dark place. Fareeha stared, fixated. Angela dropped the camera, it seems, because it simply just fell. And that was the end. Fareeha shut her laptop. And she cried.

* * *

 

Jesse was laying on the couch, watching old western movies that Jack likes so much. Jack and Gabe were in the kitchen, talking. He got up to get some water when the police radio went off, "Uh... Gabe? Hope you're not too busy because we just found a body by the lake." Jesse barely had time to react before his dads were getting ready. "It's a- uh blonde female by the looks of it." Jesse snapped his head to the radio station. Jesse waited until his dads went into their room to grab the keys to text Fareeha from the Overwatch chat app.

**deadeye: FAREEHA GO TO THE LAKE BODY FOUND- BLONDE. GO THRU THE QUICK ROUTE THRU FOREST.**

 

And Jesse saw that it was read. He could only hope she could get there before his dads and her mom. His dads rushed by them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01101101 01100101 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100001 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100110 01100101 01101100 01101100


	6. Spills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha sees the body.
> 
> Jesse remembers Genji.
> 
> Hana has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00001101 00001010 01100110 01100001 01110010 01100101 01100101 01101000 01100001

 

Fareeha raced down the stairs. Her heart was pounding. "Fareeha, where are you going?," Her mum called, but Fareeha ignored it. She grabbed her bike, and pedaled. The wind blew back her hair, and she felt something wet on her face. She ignored it, and knew she'd have to take the shortcut through the forest, as much as she would've liked to not. Fareeha needed to be first. She needed to see. She needed to. Her legs ached. She needed to be first and she would be first. Fareeha watches the scenery pass by her. The trees are changing colors. A gruesome thought passes her mind. Is the body changing colors, too? She pedals faster. 

Eventually, she comes to where the bike won't take her any further. Fareeha pushes the bike away. It makes a thud. It's the only sound she hears. She runs. Runs, runs, runs. Fareeha feels a sharp pain in her side. The pain that comes from running too much or too often. She keeps running. She's on the track team. She knows how to run. 

_Angela walks up to Fareeha, holding a cup of coffee. "Need a pick-me-up?," Angela asks, and Fareeha smiles at her girlfriend. "Thank you, babe." Angela beams at that. Her teeth are bright. It makes Fareeha smile. Fareeha only really smiles when she's with Angela now. "Speaking of-" Angela starts when Fareeha opens her locker and balloons pour out. "Prom?" Fareeha cries._

That memory plays in her head. She can't give up. She gets to the clearing near the lake and she can't breathe right. She's right on time for the cops as well.

She runs towards the water.

"No- No!," Someone shouts at her. She doesn't listen. She needs to know. Someone grabs her from behind. "No! No! No!," Fareeha screams, elbowing and kicking. The body turns over. It's-

* * *

 

Jesse was there. The night Genji died. It was in the forest too. He watched one of his best friends plummet to his death. He was the one who had to call it in. It makes him wake at midnight sometimes just hearing the  _splat._ He vaguely knows how she feels right now.

Her screams are filling the forest. "It isn't her- It isn't!," She screams at his dads. At her mom. At everyone. "Jesse, go put Fareeha in your truck-" "But-" "Now Jesse." He wasn't sure who said it. He grabs Fareeha gently- unlike Reinhardt. He didn't blame Reinhardt for doing that- no- He didn't want Fareeha to see. She's silent now. She isn't crying. But her fists are clenched. She follows him to his truck. "Fareeha-," Jesse starts but stops himself. He looks at her. Her eyes aren't dead- but there's anger. So much anger. 

"Let's go." Jesse nods. "Do you want me to stay-" "No." She's staring straight ahead at the road. Jesse knows that feeling of anger. He remembers when Angela would patch him up during football season. He keeps driving on the quiet road. He reaches for the radio and turns on his usual music. Fareeha is stiff. He doesn't know what to say.

* * *

_Angela looks at her with cold, cold eyes that no longer have a shine to them. Hana looks around but she isn't sure where she is. Her heart is pounding. "Hana." She whips around. Angela is staring at her. It's windy and the air is hard to breathe._

_Her mouth opens and her teeth... aren't normal. They're too pointy- too yellow- too... not Angela. "Hana." It's next to her ear and she tries to scream but nothing comes. "Look at me, Hana."_

_She turns slowly. Her neck feels stiff. Angela isn't staring at her but rather behind her. "Prom starts soon."_

_Angela starts walking slowly away. Her feet- her feet aren't quite working right. Angela looks back at Hana and points at her. Her fingers are all bent as though badly broken. She mouths, 'Follow me.' Hana does. It feels like walking through water. It gets darker and darker. Angela is hunched over something._

_Hana gets closer, only to see Angela's jaw is unhinged riddled with maggots and teeth that look more canine-like. She's hunched over her own body. Angela smiles at Hana._

Hana wakes up in a cold sweat. She grabs at her phone to check the time when it rings. It's Angela. Something deep inside her says not to answer it. She does it anyway. It's static. "Hello?-" "Find me- Find me- Find me-" and it cuts off. Hana stares at the phone. "That's creepy." It's said to the air. 

Hana gets up, and goes to live stream. She doesn't find it easy to sleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100111 01100001 01101101 01100101

**Author's Note:**

> veritas nunquam perit


End file.
